Scrubs
by hayairei
Summary: In which a case of unfinished laundry bring catastrophe to Megumi.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Scrubs

Pairing: Aizawa/Shiraishi

Note: Set in an alternate universe where everything went faster and better than the canon. Time-wise, after Aizawa's transfer to neurosurgery and before Season 3 started. Domestic Aizawa/Shiraishi.

* * *

It was quite a normal morning, the ER was not yet that busy and to Megumi whose shift started at 7am, it should have been a good start for the day but apparently the gods of housekeeping weren't that generous. It was certainly not her fault that _their_ laundry was not done, hence the predicament existed.

Being a doctor in lifesaving meant you would have to own dozens pair of scrubs, or else you'd be doomed. The perfectionist Aizawa (previously Shiraishi) Megumi surely has that controlled under her hands (she actually owns half a dozen, but 2 has been torn and the rest 4 pair of scrubs were bloody after 4 graveyards shift she has taken to make up for her absence during their honeymoon and visiting her father) but Kosaku has to ruin it.

Well, he would also be tired but he promised to do their laundry!

But no, he just have to watch Saijou-sensei in another operation. And then she was left with no scrubs to wear this morning. She has ordered new ones for her (well she's not quite a Shiraishi any longer and on a side note she would need to order more than what she had ordered) but the package hadn't been delivered yet. Right then Megumi could only pray that nobody really noticed the name on their scrubs, or Fujikawa and Hiyama would have a teasing feat.

Remembering her conversation with Kosaku that morning, Megumi could only sigh deeply and hide her embarrassment.

 _"Aizawa Kosaku! Did you or did you not do our laundry?" Silence ensued._

 _The only sound she had been able to hear was her rising breathing and the sound of her husband's eye lashes blinking._

 _"There had been an interesting operation yesterday, I forgot to tell you I hadn't been able to do the laundry."_

 _After a series of another silence Megumi could only reply with an exasperated "I have no scrubs to wear."_

 _Seconds passed and after thinking deeply with his usual stance a solution was offered, "Then use my old ones. You know I still have them."_

 _"What?! But they have your name!"_

 _"You'd ordered new ones with 'Aizawa' on the sleeves right? It would only have one letter in difference."_

 _"But still!"_

Deciding to go with Kosaku's scrubs anyway, Megumi headed to the ER with a heavy feeling on her chest. All throughout the way to the hospital, she couldn't stopp prayingthat nobody would make it too much of a big deal.

* * *

"Good morning!" A very cypher Hiyama Mihoko entered the staff lounge with a huge grin on her face.

Megumi quickly replied with a short 'good morning' accompanied with a small, bashful smile, while trying to escape the said other girl. She excused herself to do her morning rounds with hope that Hiyama's sharp eyes hadn't took notice of her scrubs.

She thought her attempt worked but then a shout of "nice scrubs you have there, newlywed!" shattered her peace of mind. Trying to ignore Hiyama's teasing, Megumi walked with faster steps towards the HCU.

It seems that Peace was not on her side today because as soon as she entered the HCU, Fujikawa just had to say one of his unimportant and embarassing remark.

"Shira..Aizawa, ugh, I could never not be awkward calling you with that name, really."

Letting a small awkward laugh Megumi can only replied with "Well, I sometimes still forget my name's changed, so.." before trying to focus on her patients, praying that he won't say any other comments.

The unexpected thing was that the next comment she heard today came from none other than the very-capable flight nurse Saejima, one that struck her heart so hard Megumi thought she's going to instantly die of embarassment right that moment.

"You sure worked fast, Aizawa-sensei," eyeing Megumi's right scrub-sleeve, "I think before long you'll need to order those maternity scrubs."

At such times, Megumi could only wish she had enough time to associate with people other than those in the ER and the hospital in general. If only.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Scrubs, chapter 2

Pairing: Aizawa/Shiraishi

Summary: Aizawa Kosaku had never hated being called "Aizawa" so much before.

Note: I guess this fic would be a compilation of The Aizawa Household. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a few months after their marriage, when that 'honeymoon phase' finally ceased and all the flutters and butterflies got away, only emerging themselves when special moments occurred. Megumi woke up to the sound of water running from the shower as she felt that Kosaku's side of the bed was empty. She jolted up hastily when she saw the time at the wall clock, remembering that they both had morning shift. It was already half past 6 in the morning and they have to clock-in at 7 AM sharp, and as she made the bed hurriedly she distressingly muttered to herself why did Kosaku did not wake her up.

When Kosaku emerged from the bathroom, the first thing he heard was her complaint of "Why did you not wake me up earlier? Now we're going to be late!" as she got in the bathroom as fast as possible, before Kosaku had the chance to answer her.

He noticed that she locked the bathroom though, she rarely did, and so he decided to explain that he did not have the heart to wake her up only to prepare their breakfast and get ready earlier as she had a rough day yesterday, later. If they have the time.

Megumi finished her routine in 5 minutes, it was actually a personal record as fas she's concerned and then they rushed to the hospital. They managed to clock-in on time at their respective departments, but it still left a traumatic experience to Megumi.

She didn't know why but it affected her so much throughout the day. She felt anxious and irritated most of the time as she hadn't known his reasoning and it irked her.

Lunch time came and Megumi headed towards the cafeteria, hoping that she'll met Kosaku one way or another. After setting herself comfortably in one of the table, she noticed him carrying his tray and as he spotted her he seated himself in front of her.

"So, why did you let me oversleep this morning?" Megumi asked straightforwardly, meeting his eyes, while she unconsciously stabbed her tomatoes in her salad bowl.

"Honestly, I thought you needed it," came Kosaku's nonchalant reply in his usual as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Megumi could only sigh in desperation as she said "Well, I also need the time to prepare, do you not understand?" and she dejectedly drop her shoulders, trying to sooth her mood herself, reassuring that he meant good but, ugh why.

Halfway through their meal, Kosaku's PHS rang and even with the bad atmosphere around he had to left her as duty called.

"I'm sorry, I have to head to the ICU," he said as he moved his tray closer to her, indicating she should take care of it.

While she knew the urgency, she didn't know why she's so mad that time and kind of burst-out saying "Aizawa!" that made half the cafeteria stared at her in puzzled looks, as Mihoko strided in with her tray and sit in front of her after saying "Girl, don't you remember that you're also an Aizawa?"

He heard her little outburst and felt a slight guilt crept up in his chest (but emergency calls so he had to hold taking care of this).

Aizawa Kosaku had never hated being called "Aizawa" so much before.

* * *

The day had finally come to an end as patients dissipate and the heli stopped operating. It was one of those rare evenings that Kosaku and Megumi could clock-out together that they should've been elated, but the day's predicament apparently still left them feeling awkward and they stayed silent most of the ride home (not that Kosaku's the talkative type anyway but it was never this empty).

The only sound that could be heard as they get into the lobby of their building was the elevator's ping. Kosaku pressed the button of their level inside the car and they stood side by side as they always did.

"Dinner?" Megumi broke the silence as she couldn't stand the heavy atmosphere anymore.

"Yes. But, don't tire yourself," was Kosaku's firm reply as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, standing quite awkwardly.

The sound from the elevator notified them that they arrived on their floor. He let her get off first, then following her footsteps towards their unit.

He suddenly wanted to hold her hands. But he's a second too late because as he reached for her hands they arrived in front of their unit and she pressed their passcode to open the door. Letting an inaudible sigh, he entered their home as she did, took off his shoes and arranged it neatly by the shoe rack.

By the time he entered the living room, he found Megumi already started preparing their dinner as she washed her hands. He couldn't help her in any way near the kitchen so he decided to wash-up to not waste any time.

"Megumi, I'm taking a shower first,"

"Alright," was her only answer as she washed the vegetables in the kitchen's sink.

The warm shower helped him relax all his muscles. Unknowingly to him he stayed a little bit too long inside. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts, wondering about what to do to apologize to her, to make her feel better, as he's not an expert in this kind of matter. It didn't help that his wife's too nice he usually was let off easily but this time he felt he had to do something proper for her.

When he got out of the bathroom the smell of her heavenly cooking hit his sensitive nostrils. Absent-mindedly he marched towards the kitchen, even when he's still half-naked as he only wore his towel on his waist and his hair's still damp. He didn't even care that what he do might aggravate her once more. All he wanted to do was to be by her side, watching her completely absorbed in doing the task in her hands.

He found her standing in front of the stove, stirring the pot of stew she'd been preparing. The view of her back was so tempting Kosaku find himself slipping slowly behind her and finally circled his arms around her waist.

The gesture surprised her a little and she let out a small squeak, "Kosaku!"

He tighten his hold of her waist and rested his chin on her left shoulder.

A rush of blood crept up on her face as she quietly said "You're going to get yourself dirty again," as she continued stirring the stew, albeit in a slower pace, and Kosaku noticed it.

"Still thinking of others first before yourself, I see,"

She tried not to meet his gaze and she cleared her throat, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry for this morning. It won't happen again, I swear," he apologized sincerely in a soft, soothing voice that it made her heart beat faster. It was totally unfair, she thought, that such small gesture could shook her so much.

"And it's alright if you don't prepare breakfast when you're tired, okay?" was the last sentence he said before he kissed her cheek and then let go of her waist. Then he whispered in her ear, "I don't like you calling me Aizawa, please don't do that anymore."

When he left the kitchen to get dressed, Megumi let out her breath she didn't know she hold. If anyone from the ER could see her face right now, she would get so much teasing as it was so red from the rush of embarrassment. After all, he still have this kind of effect on her. Megumi need to learn not to be too affected of Kosaku's heart-palpitating actions.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the continuation of this fic! I was not actually planning this to be chaptered but then so many of you requested for more and I do need more of Aizawa/Shiraishi to satisfy myself so here goes nothing!

Anyways, prompts for this AU is very welcome! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Scrubs - Chapter 3

Pairing: Aizawa/Shiraishi

Summary: Having two Aizawas on the same hospital, albeit on different departments, had proven to be quite problematic (or a source of amusement, according to some individuals).

Notes: So OCs were needed or else I couldn't find a way to make this prompt work, hope it's alright.

Megumi entered the locker room, steps unsure, somehow feeling a little bit nervous even though she'd been doing this routine everyday for a few years. Nobody else was inside, the room was filled with a deafening silence. She opened the door to her locker and put her belongings neatly, changing to her scrubs in a flash, and did her trademark ponytail. She looked at her reflection on her mirror in the inner side of the locker door with a degree of uncertainty but her brain seemed to work better than her heart today as she decided to quit her trance. She closed the locker door with much more spirit and she head out to the meeting room for the morning conference.

The lifesaving department welcomed a new nurse two days ago. She was a very cheerful person, an addition the team was very thankful to have. Megumi hadn't been on the emergency room because of some private reasons for two days, so she hadn't had the chance to meet the newcomer. And as she came back today, they were introduced for the first time.

"Ah, Aizawa-sensei, this is Sano-san, the newest addition to the nurse of lifesaving family," Tachibana introduced the female nurse to Megumi and she put on a sincere smile, welcoming the nurse, "It's nice to meet you, Sano-san, I hope we could work together nicely!"

The day started on a good note and Megumi felt happy, somehow. She was peacefully checking her patient records before doing her rounds but Hiyama decided that it was the right moment to disturb her.

"Shirai..Aizawa, what happened that was so important for you to miss work for two days?" Hiyama knew it would be important, because Megumi would never, ever, miss work. She grinned, waiting for a response from her married friend. Megumi hadn't decide on how to exactly answer that so she shrugged and kept mum about it.

"Really, now? Aizawa had rubbed off on you!" was the exasperated reaction she get as Hiyama temporarily gave up the topic to do her rounds first. The conversation was not missed by the newcomer, though, and she could only wonder what that was all about.

The day was quite slow as most the doctors and nurses of lifesaving could enjoy lunch in the appropriate time, and Sano took the liberty to gather with her also newcomer friends from the same school in the cafeteria. A friend of her was a nurse for neurosurgery and it seemed like there was a doctor that caught her eyes, and she listened with great interest until she heard the name, "So there's this doctor that returned to work today, do you know Aizawa-sensei? Oh that insanely good looks, and those dreamy eyes I could stare at all day!"

Sano thought hard, and as she connected all the dots formed in her brain, she could not control herself and stood up unexpectedly, half-shouting "I didn't know you swing that way!" her facial expression showed how confused she was. All her friends was speechless, not understanding what she meant. The conversation instantly died-down and all that was left there was an awkward silence. Sano decided to took her tray and walked away from that table, still processing what just happened. Did she misheard? Or was there something she missed?

Shortly after lunchtime the emergency line rang. A man his sixties collapsed suddenly in a park, they suspected it was a heart attack or stroke. Fujikawa was the one on heli-duty today, so Megumi and the others prepared for receiving the patient.

The patient was transported safely to the emergency room, despite his consciousness level not growing. "Hiyama, order CT please, and Sano-san, please contact Aizawa-sensei to look at the scans later," was what Fujikawa instructed. Sano was just about to do what she was instructed to but then she thought to herself why she would have to contact Aizawa-sensei when she was actually here, in the same room as them, even doing the FAST.

"Aizawa-sensei?" She asked out loud, to anyone who could offer any kind of answer, definitely perplexed.

Then it clicked in everybody else's mind, that Sano didn't knew there were actually two Aizawas. They totally forgot to tell her, as it was an everyday thing for them.

"Ah," was all Megumi could say and before she could continue, Fujikawa beat her to it. "The Aizawa from neurosurgery, her husband," he said as he smirked and threw a side glance at Megumi. She could only clear her throat and looked down sheepishly, trying to concentrate on the procedure she was doing. "I knew this would happen someday, really," Hiyama made a side-comment while the fact registered in Sano's brain and she realised she has to contact the husband-Aizawa speedily.

Not a minute after the call was made, Kosaku emerged in the trauma area. He entered the room with so much confidence and familiarity, as if it was only turning the palm of his hands upside down. He walked steadfastly towards the patient as he always did, pulling out his penlight from his pocket and get to examine the patient.

"He has a blood clot in his head, prepare for removal right away," he instructed, and Fujikawa nodded at the neurosurgeon. Unexpectedly, Kosaku has more things to say as he walked towards Megumi's vicinity and nonchalantly requested "Megumi, sit this one out."

The words seemed to shook everybody in the room as it was very unusual, they knew Aizawa Megumi couldn't afford to be idle for her own life, and Kosaku asking for it was like asking for a snow in the middle of the summer heat. Why he did ask such a thing was a miracle of its own, actually.

"Oi, Aizawa," Hiyama's bewildered remark didn't even aggravate him. Saejima could not help but notice the change of expression from Megumi as the female flight-doctor retorted uncharacteristically "It's not like I'm a disabled," as she made sure the FAST was negative and then their eyes meet, getting enlarged in a very competitive staring contest for a split second.

Sensing the heavy air around the couple, Fujikawa tried to lighten up the mood. "Ah, if only we could go back to that time when there was only one Aizawa...it was more peaceful, heh." But his remark earned him two pairs of (slightly) enraged eyes staring at him as if he grew two heads upon his neck, Kosaku and Megumi turned their heads towards Fujikawa in sync.

"Sorry, my bad," was all Fujikawa could say to escape the rage of the Aizawa couple. He didn't know if it would suffice or not, but well, at least he tried.

As treatment for the patient was finished they rolled-out the stretcher, moving it together towards the HCU. "Fujikawa," Kosaku started, but before he continued his gaze fell upon Megumi, as if he needed to confirm something, and as she stared back at him, the three others wondered what that was all about, their silent conversation sparked concern. "You'll have to deal with it, having two Aizawa in this place," The smaller flight-doctor with glasses was just about to answer that but what he heard next managed to stop his tracks, "In fact, there's going to be more."

It took them five-seconds for the revelation to sink in and if the newcomer nurse was with them, they could bet on all their life she would have a light heart-attack.

(more) Notes: All the medical stuff was written in haze so I'm sorry if there's something wrong lol I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Scrubs - Chapter 4

Pairing: Aizawa/Shiraishi

Summary: Kosaku could not manage to wake Megumi up for her shift and decided to just make the most out of it.

Notes: This takes before chapter 3, or so to say, the two days our favorite doctors were absent from the hospital because of... _certain_ things and revelation. 

* * *

The rays of sunlight penetrating the room's window and the peaceful sound of birds chirping outside woke Kosaku up. He didn't set up his alarm as it was his day off, but his body clock proved to be as sharp as usual thus waking him up early in the morning. The coziness of the bed seemed to hypnotized him to sleep in and add to that the warmth of Megumi's body next to him, he could really throw his rational thinking and do just that but when he remembered that his wife was supposed to have the morning shift, he sat up on his bed and tried to wake her up. He learnt his lessons the hard way from before when he just wanted to be a good husband and let her sleep some more, to take care of her more as she wouldn't do it for herself, but the after-effect was so traumatizing for him he didn't want to experience any more of that.

Megumi was usually not a heavy sleeper. As a doctor, she could sleep anywhere really, as soon as her head hit the pillow she would be fast asleep, but she would always woke up even with the slightest nudge on her shoulders or a call of her name. However, these past few days, Kosaku noticed the change in her. She would be a little harder to wake up in the morning, and all her alarm did was to only wake him up, and leave the wake-Megumi-up duty to him. It was fine because he's not a heavy-sleeper anyways and their shift was almost identical, Megumi being in lifesaving sometimes required her staying late for emergencies or coming in earlier then she should but it was never a problem for them. Then she would wake up not quite looking refreshed but she still woke up. This morning though, even when Kosaku has shook her shoulder with enough force and nearly screamed in her ears, she didn't show any signs of waking up anytime soon.

Indeed, she was on a 18-hour shift the day before, and she would be a little tired (it's not like she never did those shifts, sometimes she even voluntarily covered someone else's duty, that's the kind of person Aizawa Megumi is) so Kosaku knew there must be some other reason this could have happened. He put his hands on her temples to feel her temperature but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary...until he felt a slight rise of it but it was still in the normal range so he wasn't that worried. But then she let out a sound that reminded him of a soft snore and that was the moment he decided he would call in sick for her. He hoped she wouldn't be that angry when she woke up, though.

After he notified the lifesaving of Megumi's absence, he dressed himself for his routine morning jog around the complex. Before leaving the house he wrote a note, put it on his wife's bedside table, telling her his decision and why he did it, in case she woke up before he returned. With a final look, he left their bedroom and closed the door quietly.

Halfway through the run, passing through the mundane sceneries in the usual path he took, he felt a buzz in his pockets. His phone was ringing as he slowed down to the side of the road. He steadily took out his phones, and felt alarmed as he saw that his personal phone was the one ringing, and that could only mean one thing, something must have happened to his wife.

"Ah, I'm sorry I left you alone, what happened?" He answered the phone trying to be as cautious as possible with his intonation, at the same time reading between the lines of what could be happening. What his wife told him over the phone rendered him speechless as he stared blankly towards nothingness and felt his whole world froze. The phone call ended without another word spoken, he wordlessly put the phone back in his pockets. His brain was supposed to work better, so Kosaku shook all his worries aside and decided to head home, and dropped by the pharmacy near their place as per Megumi's request.

"I'm home," he called out with hints of uncertainty as he put his shoes neatly in their supposed spot. He found a confused, silent Megumi sitting on the sofa in their living room and all he could do was just to hand her the pregnancy test kits he bought (to really make sure of it, he bought at least 5 different brands, or was it more? He forgot as he couldn't stop thinking about what would have beens). She didn't show any signs of moving anytime soon, so he decided to guide her carefully to the bathroom.

The minutes Kosaku spent waiting for his wife outside the bathroom felt like ages. If Megumi would be pregnant, he would really be ecstatic and elated as they finally could start to be a real family, but at the back of his mind, he's already worried if it's going to be alright for them as they're both doctors and one thing or another would need to be sacrificed. Would Megumi really want this, were they ready? The sound of the bathroom door opening brought him back to earth as he met eye to eye with his wife.

All the worries his mind managed to uncharacteristically produce seemed to disappear in an instant as his wife's glassy eyes met his, a smile painted on her face as she slightly ran and finally buried herself in his embrace; "We're going to be parents, Kosaku," she tilted her face towards him and gave an earnest smile, one that spread a certain warmth he could only feel with her.

He gently stroke her soft hair, tighten his embrace on her before slightly separating their entangled bodies only to kiss her, long, full with passion and all the love he felt for her and their child. The need for air unfortunately forced them to let go, and all Kosaku could think of saying was "I felt so stupid for not noticing it, all the signs you showed," before he buried his face on her shoulders, embarrassed and berating himself.

"There, there, I myself didn't notice anything before this, so," Megumi stroked his back as he tightened his hold on her waist and she laughed to herself. They stayed in that position for so long as they find comfort in each other. Not long after Kosaku regained his composure, he told his wife in a commanding tone, "We're going to the ob-gyn today. Get ready," and Megumi shook her head in amusement and teased her husband, grinning, "Well, well, do you miss the hospital that bad, Kosaku?" And she kissed him, hard.

It was not until the day after they finally could visit the ob-gyn, though. 

* * *

Notes: Hello! I'm terribly sorry for the late update as I was so caught up in my studies. I'm also working on my Four Seasons series (I kinda had writer's block but HELLO MOVIE TEASER THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME) so do anticipate. I really can't wait for July to came and the movieeeeeee! Ugh okay let me just say thank you for reading this, reviews and prompts are very welcome. Have a nice day, fandom! Long live Aishira!


End file.
